robber_penguin_agencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Omega X's Bionix Blade
Omega X's Bionix Blade is an ancient, legendary blade used in a war and recently found by Omega X in the Sealed Tower. History Forging And First Use A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, a war issued in a planet of a currently unknown name between two races who wanted to control the planet. The war lasted for a long time and many people suffered. The gods, however, wanted the war to end at the hands of a hero from that planet and therefore forged a legendary blade. A member of one of the warrior races who wanted it to end with no winner found the blade and fought against the two sides, therefore ending the war. However, once the war ended, the "hero" couldn't control the blade and unintentionally caused more damage to the planet than any of the armies from the war could ever cause. The gods took the blade away from him, sealed his soul in it for him to learn to control its power, and sent it to a far away planet called Virtualia. They then built a tower there, now called the Sealed Tower, sealed the blade there and raised a special force field around the tower, hoping for someone worthy of it to trespass the field and acquire the blade. Discovery And Power Unlock 2000 years later, a hedgehog called Omega X and a penguin called Agent Unknown stumbled across the Sealed Tower in one of their adventures. Agent Unknown tried to enter it but failed due to the force field. Omega X, however, managed to trespass it and entered the Sealed Tower. He walked through all the floors, fighting a lot of monsters and evading a lot of obstacles on the way, and he finally reached the top. There, he found the Legendary Blade left there 2000 years ago, although it looked new. Omega X tried to take it out of the stone it was stuck in and succeeded, and therefore became the blade's User. Then, he had to fight a giant monster only vulnerable to the Blade's successful attacks to see if he was worthy of it. Omega X couldn't deal any damage to the monster, and he finally realized that he had to syncronize with the being inside the blade in order to unlock its true power. He then focused and managed to have a conversation with the being inside the blade, which was the hero that ended the war in another planet 2000 years ago. The hero revealed himself as Bionix, and told Omega X everything about the Legendary Blade. Omega X understood that it held a great power, and decided to use it for good causes. Omega X and Bionix then syncronized and unlocked the Blade's greatest powers. With them, Omega X managed to beat the monster. Once the monster was defeated, Bionix established a telepathic link with Omega X, and now only he can hear Bionix. Omega X asked Bionix if he could call him "Biony" and the blade moved by itself, as if it were alive, and said it felt offended. Bionix then realized that the Blade was now his body, and became friends with Omega X. When Omega X reached the bottom of the Sealed Tower, he then realized that he was in mortal danger and saw, like in a vision, an enemy attacking him from behind and killing him. Omega X managed to evade this deadly attack and even countered, defeating the enemy. Bionix explained that the Blade allowed the one using it to foresee the future. Omega X said that the Blade was "cool'n awesome" and named it "Bionix Blade", to honor the real Bionix who's inside it. He then ran with the Bionix Blade in his hand, leaving the Sealed Tower behind. Bloodstream Merge And New Powers After a few days with the Bionix Blade, Omega X thought he should merge the blade with his bloodstream to protect it from robbers and to raise its powers' strength. Bionix strongly rejected the idea, saying that if one of them died the other one would too in that way. Omega X said he was willing to accept the risk and Bionix then accepted too. When they merged, however, new powers were unlocked, Omega X calling them the "Arts of Bionix" and the "Super Bionix Blade". Bionix explained that the Arts of Bionix increase one of the user's powers at the cost of lowering the other ones, although temporarily, but he admitted that he didn't know about the Super Bionix Blade. As Omega X tried it out, the blade divided in two parts, giving place to a longer energy sword. He then deducted that the Super Bionix Blade augmented the blade's size and power, with Bionix sarcastically saying that he was a genius. He then promised to use these new powers for good causes, with Bionix saying that he'd heard that somewhere else before. Omega X then commented that he hoped the Blade could also cut chicken wings as well, with Bionix saying that he wasn't going to get himself dirty. The two then laughed out loudly as Omega X said it was a joke but then whispered that it maybe wasn't. Trivia *It looks identical to the Monado from Xenoblade Chronicles, but it isn't the same, as it's stronger and lighter, and the Arts of Bionix include more ways of powering up the blade. Category:Weapons Category:Omega X